cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora's Box
|date = October 12, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93399 |termin = May 17, 2012 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110918 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |font = |font2 = |statsdate = 4/26/2012 |totalnations = 563 |totalstrength = 27,301,436 |avgstrength = 48,492 |totalnukes = 6,825 |totalscore = 103.95 |totalinfra = 3,551,260 |totaltech = 2,286,071 |formermembers = Poison Clan iFOK Non Grata FOK Viridian Entente Umbrella GOONS |defunct = yes }} Pandora's Box (PB) was a bloc signed on October 12, 2010. Pandora's Box was involved in both the PB-NpO War in early 2011 and the Grudge War in late 2011/early 2012. Pandora's Box disbanded on May 17, 2012. The Animal House Accords Article I We, the alliances of Pandora's Box (hereafter "the bloc or PB") come together in order to foster unity and prosperity through peace, respect, and friendship. To that end, the individual alliances within PB retain our sovereign rights, and agree not to engage in warfare or espionage against one another. Article 2 Any information one signatory obtains that could impact another alliance within the bloc must be shared with the group in a timely manner. Information of this type is not to be shared outside of the bloc without unanimous consent. To help spread friendship and peace, each alliance agrees to provide political and financial aid to other signatories as needed. Alliances will refrain from aiding any nation engaged in a state of war against another signatory. Article 3 Pandora's Box will be led by a council comprised of the top government officials of each signatory. Each alliance may determine who and how many (up to three) will represent them. Each council member may submit an amendment of this document to the council to be voted upon. Each alliance will only have one vote, regardless of number of representatives, which must be cast within 48 hours. Votes not cast within this time-frame are considered nulled. It is the duty of the member requesting a change to inform other council members of the request. Each vote must pass with 66% in favor in order for a change to be made. Article 4 An attack on one signatory is an attack on all members of the bloc. If one signatory comes under attack, all other signatories will commit full military, financial, and political support in a timely manner. If a signatory wants to initiate aggressive action, the other signatories are encouraged but not obligated to provide military and financial assistance. Any plans to use military force will be communicated with other signatories in a timely manner. Each signatory which has outside treaties agrees that those treaties will not chain to PB, and that PB will not chain to any outside treaty. Should a signatory find itself obligated to act because of an outside treaty, a vote will take place determining PB's course of action. The window for voting concerning war is 24 hours. Votes not cast within this time-frame are considered nulled. Should the vote pass with 66% in favor, defense becomes mandatory for each signatory. Should the vote fail with less than 66% in favor, defense becomes voluntary for each signatory. Offense is always voluntary and a vote is not required. Article 5 Additional signatories may be added to PB by a special vote by all current signatories. To be considered, the applying signatory must be sponsored by at least one current signatory. The results of the vote must be unanimous in favor of adding the new signatory. The window for this vote is 48 hours. Removal of a signatory can only be done by a special vote by all other current signatories. The results of the vote must be unanimous in favor of removing said signatory. The window for this vote is 48 hours. Any signatory may withdraw from Pandora's Box at any time for any reason. Upon withdrawal there will be a 72 hour period of non-aggression between the withdrawing alliance and the bloc. Signatures Signed for Umbrella, * Roquentin, President * NFL Generic, Vice President * Natan, Field Marshal * Xavii, Envoy * mrcalkin, IA Chief * Lord Panis Rahl, Economist * domisi, the Generator Signed for GOONS, * Sardonic, GOONS Pilot * Ktarthan, GOONS Co-Pilot * Beefspari, GOONS Secretariat * SirWilliam, GOONS Strategos * Council Members: Tristesse, Biazt, Xodi, dalstrs, Mofeta Signed for the Viridian Entente, * Impero, Lord of the Entente * Solaris, Duke of the Entente * Goldie, Secretary of Defense * Cards, Secretary of the Interior * Sethb, Secretary of State * Bob Janova, Secretary of Economics Signed for Poison Clan, * Derwood1, Leader- The Deathstalker Scorpion * zoomzoomzoom, Deputy Leader - Man o' War * CitizenKane, Internal Affairs and Domain Master - The Computer * Don Fernando, Foreign Affairs - The Komodo Dragon * Sakura, Military - Vespa Mandarinia :Advisors: :*TwistedRebelDB47 - Master Killer :* mushi - The Jellyfish :* Banslam - The Platypus :* Pooksland - Centipede :Poison Clan merged with iFOK on June 14, 2011 to form Non Grata. Signed for iFOK, * arexes, triumvir * Gofastleft, triumvir * MikeTheFirst, triumvir :iFOK merged with Poison Clan on June 14, 2011 to form Non Grata. Signed for Non Grata, *MiketheFirst, triumvir *Arexes, triumvir *KingXander, triumvir :Non Grata withdrew from PB on April 25, 2012 Signed for FOK, * Divi Filius, President * ArneS, Minister of Foreign Affairs * oinkoink12, Minister of Internal Affairs * feestaap1, Minister of Defense * elasticasteroid, Minister of Economic Affairs :FOK merged into Non Grata on May 10, 2012. Relevant Announcements *12 October 2010: Viridian Entente, FOK, Umbrella, Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism, Poison Clan, and iFOK sign the Animal House Accords, officially announcing Pandora's Box. *14 June 2011: iFOK and Poison Clan merged to form Non Grata, de facto joining Pandora's Box. *25 April 2012: Non Grata withdraws from Pandora's Box. *17 May 2012: Pandora's Box disbands. Gallery Signatures Pandora Pride.jpg | Viridian Entente Pandora Avarice.jpg | Umbrella Pandora Envy.jpg | iFOK Pandora Wrath.jpg | FOK! Pandora Lust.jpg | Poison Clan Pandora Gluttony.jpg | GOONS Pandora_Flust.png | Non Grata Other Pandorasboxfull.png | Original Announcement Header Pandorasboxfull2.png | Second Announcement Header See also Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Pandora's Box Category:Defunct treaties of Viridian Entente Category:Poison Clan Category:Defunct treaties of Umbrella Category:FOK Category:IFOK Category:Defunct treaties of Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism